Rent-a-Ed
"Rent-a-Ed" is the 19th episode of Season 2 and the 45th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds start an unofficial repair service which is plagued by the recklessness of Ed. Plot The episode begins with the Kids at the Playground being introduced to "The Flying Eduardo Brothers", another of the Eds' scams. The Eds' pathetic performance however fails to impress; Ed, wanting to please Sarah, performs a routine that he saw on TV. Ed climbs on top of the slide to preform a death-defying dive, despite Edd pleading with him not to do so. The Kids fearfully watch as Ed plummets towards the teeter-totter and, upon landing, breaks it. The kids, unimpressed, start to leave (but strangely don't ask for a refund). Edd tells Eddy that they need to pay someone to fix the broken teeter-totter. Eddy, inspired by Edd, decides to start up their own repair service, which he thinks will succeed where their Circus scam failed. Being the Eds, anything could happen. The Eds then arrive at their first customer's house, Jimmy's, As Ed's Repair Service. His toy oven, which has cookies cooking in it, is broken and the cookies are burning so the Eds attempt to fix it. Eddy sends Jimmy downstairs so he doesn't get in the way. Edd first suggests turning it off, but is cut off by Ed and Eddy trying to bust it open by breaking it. Edd tells them they should turn the oven off first, Ed proceeds to so, but accidentally pulls of the on/off switch off of the machine. Then things start to get worse; the machine begins to emit smoke. Ed, in a fit of random thinking, throws the oven into the wall, and gets Jimmy's oven opened up, but the extremely overcooked and burnt cookies fall out and burn through the floor, causing them to fall onto the ground floor. The Eds leave, uneasy, as Jimmy wails over his burnt cookies and his destroyed ceiling and oven. They find Jonny 2x4, whose head stuck in a tree outside his house. He asks the Eds to get some soap from his kitchen (with Plank) but while they are in Jonny's Kitchen, finding the soap, Ed stupidly pulls out Jonny's sink. Jonny hears the noise and asks is everything ok in there. Eddy quickly comes out and tells him Ed found a leak in the faucet pipes and says they'll fix it up for an extra quarter. Jonny reluctantly agrees, but then hears Plank telling him what the Eds did, so Eddy quickly covers his mouth and leaves. Edd states he is going to be sick as they don't have the proper tools to fix the sink and Eddy angrily tells him to relax as they got the "ultimate tool" to fix the sink back up - Ed. After putting Jonny's sink back together incorrectly, Ed accidentally pulls out a heat radiator, asking if he can make a birdhouse with it. Edd asks where Ed found the radiator and Ed points out where he got it. It eventually becomes so hot that the Eds sweating like pigs. The steam and sweat gives Eddy an idea, which is opening a sauna (in Jonny's House) called "Chez la Sweat". Sarah and Jimmy pass Jonny's house and notices their sign. They enter and are greeted by Eddy and Edd who takes them to their facial bar. Edd then slowly begins the facial with Sarah but Eddy intervenes and pours all the facial stuff (actually peanut butter) into a box frame, which is holding Sarah's head. Sarah's head then turns into a cube of peanut butter, while Eddy works on Jimmy's hair, making a unicorn horn on his forehead with the peanut butter. They then enter the grand sauna, which in there is Nazz, Kevin and Rolf. Rolf then decides to turn up the steam and his towel accidentally falls off, leaving him naked. The nude Rolf scares off all the Eds' other customers (except for Kevin, who walks away laughing). Eddy yells at him to put his towel back on because he is scaring their customers away. Ed then suddenly comes in and breaks off the support beam (he was tied to the support beam as a towel rack by Eddy to keep him from making any more trouble) to give Rolf a new towel, causing Jonny's house to collapse in a steamy explosion. Now all the kids are stuck in the rubble of Jonny's destroyed house, and so is Eddy's money! Eddy however finds his money beneath all the remains of the house. Jonny then enters with Plank and they are both furious that their house was destroyed. He uses Plank as a shield and Jimmy as a sword. He then slashes at Ed which cuts the ropes binding him to the support beam. They try to escape, but Jimmy is thrown into Eddy's path causing him to fall backwards and crash into his friends. They are now surrounded completely by the other kids. Edd suggests to Eddy they should do the right thing as repairmen and work the rest of their lives trying to find Jonny a new home. Eddy decides against this however, and he tears his shirt off revealing his "Eduardo Brothers" costume (Edd is shocked that he is still wearing that). Eddy wants Ed to try another trick, but the kids don't seem to be interested in what they are doing at all. Ed throws Edd and Eddy towards a hydrant which he catches them on and explodes upwards leaving the Eds bouncing on top of the water spout. This impresses all the kids greatly and has them forgetting that they are angry at the Eds, for the moment. Eddy then thanks the kids for being a great audience before the iris-in. Trivia *'Goofs': **Jimmy's oven is on when Ed and Eddy attempt to fix it. When Edd suggests they should turn the oven off first, the knob is already in the off position. **Ed was shown with four toes instead of the usual three. **When Sarah yells "GOT IT, MISTER?", Eddy's tongue alternates between blue and green. *When Ed breaks the teeter-totter, he says "Ob-la-di, ob-la-da." This is a reference to the Beatles song "Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da." **Ed also shouts out "Hi-dee-ho!" This is a phrase commonly associated with the famous American jazz singer Cab Calloway. *Rolf mentions that his Nana has a wooden leg. *This episode is referenced by Ed in "The Good Ol' Ed." *Before Jonny uses Jimmy as a sword, Jimmy says "Rubber baby buggy bumpers." This is a quote from the 1993 film Last Action Hero, spoken by Jack Slater (played by Arnold Schwarzenegger). *When Jonny tries to hit the Eds, he does a horizontal hit, yet Ed's rope is cut vertically. *Several outtakes of the scene where Eddy tells Jonny that Ed found a leak in his faucet was the first blooper shown in Cartoon Network's Funniest Bloopers and Other Embarrassing Moments. Several mistakes in said scene include Eddy saying "Plank" instead of "pipe" a few times, and Edd telling Jonny what Plank said from offscreen. Video See also *The Flying Eduardo Brothers *Chez la Sweat *Ed's Quick Repair Service *Getting Jonny Unstuck from a Tree Category:Episodes Category:Season 2